Jackanapes Snape
by TheViolin'sAngel
Summary: Rosemary Lupin always did well in Potions class, but when she starts failing the class, how will her boyfriend feel, and what will Professor Slughorn do? Written or the Dictionary Competion! hosted by Blood and Moonshadows. Rating may change.


"Ms. Lupin, please give the potion name," the professor calls, startling the daydreaming blond. Her boyfriend, who was seated next to her holding her hand under the table, rolled his dark eyes, knowing she hadn't been paying any attention to the lesson being given.

"Repeat the question please," she asks, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Five points from Gryffindor house. Answer the question or you will be receiving a detention, Rose," Professor Slughorn said, a rather bored expression on his face.

"Polyjuice potion?" It was more of a question than a response.

"And how does the potion work?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the teacher. Aren't professors supposed to know how to use what they're teaching their students? You should know the answer to your question, Professor Slughorn,"

"See me after class, Rosemary. That is no way to talk to your professor, or any professor. Any adult for that matter," Slughorn says as the class erupts into a fit of laughter, a few students managing to fall out of their seats, landing hard onto their rumps on the floor, they were laughing so hard. "Mr. Snape, my star pupil, help Rosemary out and answer the question, please."

The dark-haired teen seated next to Rosemary, the same boy who was holding her hand under the table, her boyfriend, smirked. Potions class was his forte.

"Polyjuice potion. When brewed properly, this potion allows the brewer to take on the form of another. Naturally, it is to be used with human DNA, not that of an animal. In addition, this potion, when taken, tastes horrible and many people cannot stomach the taste of the potion, vomiting before it can take its affects," Severus recited from memory, earning himself a disgusted glare from his beloved Rosemary.

'What?' he mouthed, ignoring Slughorn's blabbering about rewarding Slytherin house then points for Severus' smarts. Rosemary rolled her baby blue eyes, resting her head in her writing hand and bringing her right hand back up n the tabletop, away and out of the grasp of Severus' hand.

"Jackanapes Snape," she murmurs, her common nickname for him, but he could never figure out what she meant when she said it. What did jackanapes mean?

Severus shook his head, turning his attention back to the class Professor Slughorn was giving. His thoughts wouldn't stay on the lesson and kept drifting back to his Rosemary.

Potions was the class she excelled in, the class she was so good in, she was in the second year class instead of the first year class. She was only a first year in the second year class, something that doesn't normally happen. So why was it that she was failing Potions class all of a sudden?

"Class is dismissed. The homework is due tomorrow at the start of class," Professor Slughorn announced, walking to his desk and having a seat.

"I'll wait for you outside the classroom, Rosie," Severus told Rosemary, giving her a quick peck on the lips before getting lost in the sea of black robed students already leaving the classroom.

Rosemary stood, sauntering towards the front o the room where the horrid professor sat, awaiting her arrival at his desk to discuss something she dreaded discussing. "Yes, Professor Slughorn?"

"You're failing my class, Rosemary. What the bloody hell has gotten into you these days?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing, just my boyfriend, and both of my brothers," she replies bluntly, only telling part of the truth. No one could know her biggest secret, including Severus. "My boyfriend is a conceited little bratty Slytherin, but I love him. When it comes to potions class, or any class for that matter, he's a total show off. It's irksome. My oldest brother, on the other hand, he's been really sick for as long as I could remember and it's really starting to worry me. That's what's affecting my grades the most. My younger, older brother is a different story. He's way too over protective of me, but that's his job as an older brother."

"I see," Slughorn says, retrieving something from the breast pocket of his robe. He handed her the small, gummy-like object. "Eat this. It'll make you feel better. Try not to worry so much, child, and don't let things like Severus and Terrance get to you."

Rosemary nodded, turning to leave. "Thank you, professor."

As she walked out the door, her baby blue eyes locked on her boyfriend, who was glaring daggers at her with his own dark eyes. "So, that's what jackanapes means. You know, if you had a problem with me, you could have just old me, Rosie."

Shoving the gummy into her mouth and grabbing his hand, Rosemary started down the hallway towards the Great hall for dinner. "I did say that I loved you, Sev."

_Jackanapes bastard_, she thought to herself, turning a corner as she dragged him behind her. While she was walking, she came to an abrupt stop, her free hand slowly rising to rub her neck. She let go of Severus, beginning to cough violently.

"Rosie?" Severus inquired Severus, concern clear in his voice. He pulled her close to him, not intending to let her go. "Are you okay, Rosie?"

Rosemary clung to Severus, her fit of coughs not ceasing to shake her body fiercely. She shook her head, barely able to respond. "I-it must b-be what S-Slughorn ga-gave me. I ca-can barely b-breath."

She could feel her throat beginning to close, constricting her breathing.

"He poisoned you! That bastard!" Severus exclaimed, picking up the coughing first year. Lifting her up, he ran as fast as he could, sprinting towards the hospital wing.

Bursting through the door to the hospital wing, he was in a panic, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Madame Pomfret!" he yelled, upon bursting into the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfret you have to help her!"

"Severus, calm down. What have James Potter and Sirius Black done to poor Lucius this ti-" Madam Pomfret started, but fell silent as her eyes fell upon the girl in Severus' arms. "What has happened to Rosemary?"

"Professor Slughorn poisoned her! She could end up dead!" he replied, panic rising. "He asked her to see him after class ended, he gave her a gummy, told her to eat it, and it's definitely what poisoned her!"

Madame Pomfret lead Severus to an empty hospital bed as quickly as possible, having him lay her down as comfortably as he could, her violent coughing having yet to stop.

"Severus, I apologize, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please inform Professor Dumbledore of the situation at hand," she tells him, ushering him towards the door.

"Rosemary Elizabeth Lupin, hang in there! I love you!" he calls, allowing Madame Pomfret to shove him out the door.

The morning after, a very panicked, Severus rushed to the hospital wing, two unexpected students with him.

"Snivellus, slow the fuck down!" the younger Slytherin boy yelled, trying to catch up with him. His vulgar language only lead to him being scolded by his older brother.

"Terrance, calm," the older sandy-haired boy says, knowing the language was only being used because Terrance was worried about his twin sister.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Remus," Terrance muttered, growling softly. Terrance never did like Remus.

Severus rolled his eyes, hearing the brothers arguing once again. How many times today was that? Three? And all because of being informed of their little sister nearly dying.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, the trio was greeted by a smiling Madame Pomfret.

"She was transferred to St. Mungo's last night, but don't worry. Rosemary will be just fine. They wanted to keep an eye on her, in case the poison took another scary turn on her. She's not out of the woods yet. What Slughorn gave her was a very strong poison, and there is still a chance that she could die, that chance being a one in a million. She's in great hands at St. Mungo's," Madame Pomfret explains. "Professor Slughorn was fired last night immediately after Professor Dumbledore was informed of the incident. Had Severus not been there, Rosemary would have died within the hour. He's a hero. You should be very proud of yourself, and you two, Remus and Terrance, should also be very grateful to him."

"I guess you aren't as conceited as Rosemary always says you are," Terrance admits, not making eye contact with Severus. "Thanks for saving the baby of our family."

"Any time, Terry," Severus says, a goofy grin on his face. He wasn't used to getting compliments or thank you's especially from people like Terrance. "I would do it in a heartbeat. You know that I love her."

"Remind me to have her stop calling you 'Jackanapes Snape.' You saved her life and it's the least I can do as a thank you," Remus shyly stated. He was never one for much conversation, not even among the other Marauders. He was always a shy soul.

"Get your buddies to stop calling me 'Snivellus' and we'll call it even," Severus chuckles, receiving a small smile from Remus.

"Will do."

I loved the way that came you and I hope you did too! I hated the ending, though. I didn't write a disclaimer because if I did own Harry Potter would I be here right now? Nope. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This is the 1st thing I wrote in 3rd person that came out even a little good. For the Dictionary Competition! hosted by Blood and Moonshadows. Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
